Jagger omakes
by Dawn Lt
Summary: An anthology series of team AVTR in various alternate scenarios and precarious situations all just for fun
1. Chapter 1

Blake couldn't believe what she had just seen, A blonde boy just threw up by a blonde girl in the most embarrassing fashion however, luckily for them, she was the only one who noticed. The rest of the passengers were distracted by four different things. "THEIR COMING IN FOR ANOTHER PASS!" One of the students Yelled as another but a totally different airplane buzzed the airship. "VRRRRRRMM" 'Those are... unique designs.' Blake thought. "They are such Idiots!" A shill voice piped from the crowed Blake looked over, and her heart instantly dropped when she saw who it was.

Across the airship, Weiss Schnee was annoyed at how much attention those planes are getting. 'Those Vytalians and their lousy prop planes' She thought, Just then a p-40 q super hawk that was further than the rest come up from afar, it had a dust circle at its center fuselage, as well as the nose, and at the tail. Then before she knew it a sonic like burst came from behind the plane and it performed a backflip. Weiss was left speechless with how smoothly the pilot pulled off such a stunning maneuver with what looked to be a conservative amount of dust.

"Hey, Victor hurry up the next ship is about to land before you," Luke warned over the radio. Victor goes balls to the wall buzzing the ship ahead of him. "Coco look," Velvet said as they both see the shark mouth p-40q and the pilot removing his mask greeting his teeth. With the plane so close, the two-second years were able to see his jaguar canines and velvets breath hitched at both the pilot's heritage and how he began to slow his plane down.

Popping his flaps and speed brakes victor slowed down enough to land on the short landing area at Beacon; just stopping at the end of the landing area. "Awesome landing man!" Odin said running up to meet him. Luke and Blaidd walked towards him as well "We've got time till the rest of them get here, Let's change real quick," said Luke. As they made their way to lockers they noticed something peculiar. "Uuuuuuh… is… is this a co-ed locker room?" Blaidd asked, nervous about the setting. "Apparently so, According to the pilot's vale guide book; Vale and the other four supernations experienced a civil rights movement after our war of independence where women wanted to be equal to men just like back at home when we started to allow women in the military back then. It got to a point where they busted down locker room walls as a symbolic gesture." Odin explain reading strait from the handbook. All four boys looked at each other with shocked expressions and immediately scrambled to change.

Five minutes later they walked out in-flight academy uniform, only to see their planes get swarmed by beacon students. "HEY!" Victor raised his voice in a fury. The students scrambled, all except for what seemed to be a young twelve-year-old girl. "Yang look, look theses machine guns are on par or more powerful than my rifle" The small girl squeed in excitement, she was checking out the p-47's eight fifty-one caliber machine guns. Only to see what it looked like upside-down as four boys who looked to be her age. "Tell me, little girl, how would you feel if your valuable possessions were so rudely ogled by a random stranger?" Luke said to the little girl as Blaidd held her upside down. "Uhh…" was all she could say while blushing in embarrassment. "Oh, I don't know maybe the same way I feel about you four bullying my little sister." A blonde with eyes as red as fire said. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't know she was related to a senior, we're sorry about that," Blaidd said while putting the young girl down. "Senior? I'm a first-year!" She exclaimed. "You are? Huh, must've gotten held back a few times? Odin said not making things better. "I'm seventeen," she said again in a fury. The boys looked down and up and were confused, they gathered in a huddle and consulted each other. "What the heck is up with this place? Since when do seventeen-year-olds have flawless skin and such neat hair?" Odin asked in serious shock. Blaidd flipped through the guidebook.

"Excuse me, young lady, I'd appreciate it if can stop harassing my students." A woman of average height with brown hair and a white streak said with a dead serious face. The death glare she gave made her seem six feet taller than yang. Yang immediately stepped back fearing the uniformed women as she put her aviator back on. The four boys put their aviator on as well and followed her, like ducklings following their mother. "Kinda funny how her frilly skirt didn't fall back when she was upside down," Odin said. "Shut up Odin, " the group of boys said collectively as they walked together.

"This was going to be an interesting first year," yang said to herself under her breath as they walked away. "Welcome to beacon" both girls' side sighed. Then a friendly face came over. "Hi I'm Jaune." the young man said, 'at least some people have the decency to introduce themselves


	2. Chapter 2

_Little mean riding Hood._

A re-do of the original play by ruby with Blaidd the wolf Faunus as the main antagonist

Red riding hood was on her way to grand mother's house when suddenly a Russell came from the bushes. "Ah! Who's there?" Ruby said hamming it up. Then Blaidd walked not looking at the team juniper and team aviator audience, "nn- hey how are you." Blaidd said nervously at first but is growing more confident. "Ahhh! It's a big bad wolf!" Ruby said acting terrified. "Wow that's mean, you don't even know me that well you little mean hood." Said Blaidd turning his head away and storming off the stage.

The Aviator audience heckled, " yeah you bully you don't walk up to strangers and say that. How do you even sleep at night?" Odin said getting cheers of agreement from his teammates. "Silence in the audience!" Ruby exclaimed moving onto the next scene.

In the next scene, Blaidd is at the grandmother's house confronting the old lady (Yang) "Um- is anyone here?" Blaidd asked, Looking around his eyes went wide seeing yang in a nightgown. "Hello, Mr. Big Bad Wolf." Said Yang from the doorway eye fluttering. "I've heard you come by to eat me, well here I am, big wolf." Just before she could make another advancement a long cane came out from backstage grabbed her neck and pulled her back out of the scene.

Next, the bed came out knocking Blaidd off his feet and onto the bed while sheets came down and covered him up to his chin with a yellow bonnet landing on his head. Ruby came in eyelids closed and slightly twitching. "Hey grandma, dad told me to bring you food!" She said with a big twitchy smile. 'The big bad wolf needs to bring her closer.' Blaidd sighed in distress but decided to bite the bullet and play along.

"Could you be a dear and come here." He asked in a high pitched raspy voice. "Aww, ok grandma." ruby exclaimed. "Oh Grandma, what big eyes you have." said ruby, "Probably because I'm younger than you think," said Blaidd. "Grandma what big ears you have," Ruby said ignoring the last remark. "Wow! you kiss your gran- I mean me with that mouth," Blaidd said reeling on the remark. "And grandma what big fangs you have- Nyah nyah nyah." She said with an added sound effect. "I joined this to help you not to be ridiculed by you," Blaidd said with a soft angry voice, and added, "I'm outta here." Then he stormed off the stage.

"Hey! Get back here and eat me ou- I mean to eat me!" Ruby yelled as the aviator crowd booed while team juniper looked away from the embarrassment. "None of you understand my vision," Ruby said pulling her hair and storming off ending her red riding hood X Big bad Wolf fanfic play.


End file.
